MiriTama
MiriTama is the slash ship between Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajiki from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon Tamaki transferred to his new school during the spring, his first day as a third grader. Tamaki could not give a proper self-introduction and after the opening ceremony where they moved into the classrooms and formed groups, Tamaki was not able to insert himself into any group because he lacked the courage. Due to considering himself a boring person, Tamaki was not able to make any friends. Suddenly, Mirio Togata approached him after realizing that Tamaki was trying to say that he likes Heroes , it was this recognition that began the friendship between Tamaki and Mirio. In middle school during a Quirk Education class, Tamaki tried manifesting something but only managed to manifest a tiny plant on his hand due to his nervousness. Meanwhile, Mirio tried phasing through a wall but only managed to phase his hands through it. Some of Mirio's classmates laughed at Mirio's struggles, but Mirio was not disheartened at all and resolved to pull off his phasing properly next time. While walking home, Tamaki praised Mirio's optimism while lamenting his own lack of self-esteem. Mirio cheered up Tamaki and said that he will shine brightly like the sun and the reason he can give it his all is due to Tamaki being there for him. Although he was nervous, Mirio praised Tamaki's resolve to never give up which inspired him to do the same. Despite Tamaki's low opinion of himself, Mirio always thought of Tamaki as a talented person who is cool and super fun and sunny to be around with. The MiriTama is a couple formed by Tamaki Amajiki and Mirio Togata. These two are childhood friends and have spent most of their lives together, serving as mutual support. They have a strong bond, determining what the other would do in their situation and how they would act. Tamaki noted that Mirio had always been strong. The two refer to one another by their first names and were worried for one another when either of them went through dangerous or emotionally stressful situations. It's heavily implied that Mirio may have given Tamaki his hero name, Suneater. It is often seen of Tamaki referring to Mirio as the sun, as in his eyes, Mirio shines bright like the sun because of his bright and positive personality. Mirio, on the other hand, says Tamaki shines even brighter than the sun itself, thus overshadowing it. Tamaki and Mirio hold a deep level of respect for one another. Tamaki idolizes Mirio's outgoing personality and tenacity to keep himself motivated and keep a level head, something Tamaki thinks he does not possess. Mirio once stated to Tamaki that the reason he was able to give it his all was because of Tamaki; saying that he admired him because despite his insecurity and anxiety, he never runs away and always tries his best, leading Mirio to think he needs to work harder in order to never lose to him. When Mirio got shot by Shin Nemoto during his fight against Overhaul with the Quirk-Destroying Drug bullet, Tamaki woke himself up out of unconsciousness and felt something bad happen to Mirio. It is implied that right after that, Tamaki went to search for him, and finally carried Mirio out of the building. When bringing up the topic of Eri's Quirk, Tamaki placed his hand on Mirio and mentioned Mirio's Quirk possibly returning as the latter smiled at his friend. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia * It is highly suggested that Mirio may have given Tamaki his hero name, Sun Eater. Navigation